Ben 10: Super Omniverse
Characters Main Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Max Other Characters *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) *Azmuth *Good Aggregor *Professor Paradox *Teke *Sandra *Carl Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Ssserpent *Eon (Villain) *Clancy *Dr. Animo *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Albedo *Skate-R *Pyro (credits go to Pug) *Kolar *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber Aliens Regular Forms #Alien X #Ampfibian #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Articguana #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Big Chill- Ultimate Big Chill #Bullfrag #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Chromastone #Cannonbolt - Ultimate Cannonbolt #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #DNBen #Eatle #Echo Echo- Ultimate Echo Echo #Electrohacker #Eye Guy #Four Arms #Fasttrack #Frankenstrike #Feedback #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Glitch #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Humungousaur - Ultimate Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Pesky Dust #Rath #Molestache #Nanomech #NRG #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-Oh #Spidermonkey - Ultimate Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stinkfly #Saberfang #Slapstrike #Swampfire- Ultimate Swampfire #Terraspin #The Worst #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water hazard #Walkatrout #Way Big- Ultimate Way Big #Wildmutt - Ultimate Wildmutt #Wildvine #Xlr8 Super Forms Season 1: #Super Diamondhead #Super Humungousaur #Super Snare-oh #Super Ditto #Super Rath #Super Goop Season 2: #Super Terraspin #Super Kickin Hawk #Super Wildmutt Season 3: #Super ChamAlien #More to be added... Fanlist Sign here with the four tides (~~~~). *Why wasn't there a fanlist before? RADIOACTIVE NOVA BLAST'S EPICNESS UNLEASHED! ( - m - b) 12:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Theme Song To the tune of the Omniverse Theme Song Ben 10! He's a kid and he has a watch, Ben slaps the Supertrix He can transform and save the world from harm! Ben transforms into Humungousaur and gets in a fighting pose With his team he can save the day! Shows scenes of Gwen, Kevin and Rook fighting villains alongside Ben To stop and keep the badguys away! Ben 10! Four slides of Super Goop, Way Big, Astrodactyl and ChamAlien When troubles taking place, Vilgax, Skate-R and Albedo show up and smile He gets right in their face! Ben 10! four slides of Badaboom, Ultimate Big Chill, Super Diamondhead and Ultimate Wildmutt. When lives are on the line! All ten original aliens line up. And then all the Supers line up too. It's hero time! Ben 10! Episodes Season 1 Invasion Plot Professor Paradox gets an urgent message from alternate good aggregor who needs help! Dimension Destruction: Part 1 Ben and the gang must battle for thier lives as Evil Ben goes to conquer thier dimension. Dimension Destruction: Part 2 Ben teams up with Ben 23 once again to help stop Evil Ben from destroying Dimension 23. Ben Quest In the first Ben 10: Super Omniverse crossover Ben must team up with four other Ben Tennysons and fight mutated Vilgax and Aggregor from absorbing every Ben Tennyson's alien DNA! The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10 Ben must help Teke and his people with poltics. Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) Ben begins sleep transforming. Future Fiesta Ben goes back to future to Ken's birthday. Double Trouble Ben's antics begin to go overdrive when he learns prom is in 5 weeks. On a Roll While trying to learn how to roller skate, Ben meets Cassie the DJ. Prom of Power Ben accidentally unlocks Master Control again and a newly mutated Aggregor is going to make sure Ben's Prom is a disaster. Target: Rath (Based on the non-canon comic) Jarret's wants revenge on the Appoplexian who ruined his snack in Con of Rath. My Ex Julie and Herve break up and Julie has no one to go to except...Gwen. I've Got Goop In My Pants. A special ep just for Goop Fest. Ben must go protect Viscosia from an army of rogue Incurseans. The Faction Returns Dr. Psychobos assembles a new Faction. One Shall Fall: Part 1 Together the Faction plan to blast Bellwood with a Plumber space laser. One Shall Fall: Part 2 Just as the Faction are defeated, Vilgax shows up to makes things worse. Season 2 What's The Buzz? Ben is stuck as a new alien form who is rude, mean, and everything '''NOT '''nice. Heroes Divided Billy Billion's new divider ray divides Ben and Rook into two versons of themselfs, one good one bad. The Wizard of Osmos 5 In this Wizard of Oz pardody ep, Julie and Ship must help Rook the scarecrow who wants to make good wisecracks but can't, a cowardly Rath and a rusty old Kevin together there off to see the Wizard (Azmuth). Race to Glitch Mountain Ben must learn to control a new alien and stop Vilgax from stealing a powerful alien artifact. The Eventful Life of Rook Rook tells Little One and Ben of one his hardest training missions ever! It's Hunt Day Khyber has trapped Ben inside an old Incursean fighting arena inhabbited by Zed's Puppy who can transform into Preadators without a Nemetrix. We Need a Hero to Save Us! Ben's Supertrix is taken by Vilgax! Ten Towers TBA Polls Ben 10: Super Omniverse/Polls Merchandise List Of Ben 10: Super Omniverse Merchandise Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels